


"We’re going home like you wanted. And you’re gonna get it.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Jealousy, Party, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Teasing a Jealous Kozik."





	"We’re going home like you wanted. And you’re gonna get it.”

“Baby…” 

You squeezed his hand again but Kozik continued to ignore your whining and pleading. You were tired of being at this party but Koz seemed like he was just getting started. You’d been here since 10 pm and it was now going on 3 in the morning. You’d danced and partied, talked shit with Gemma and watched a couple fights. This was the third fight of the night and you’d been begging Kozik to take you home for the last 10 minutes but he wasn’t budging and you were growing impatient. 

“Kozik, honey…I wanna go home.” 

Your lack of attention from him and the plenty of drinks you’d had were making you whine more by the minute which Kozik usually couldn’t resist but tonight he was too excited to watch Happy beat Tigs ass. 

“In a little while baby. This is the best party we’ve had in a while. I just want to hang out, let loose. Go get yourself another drink and come back out or go hang out with the girls inside. Ok?”

You grumbled and nodded but he wasn’t even looking at you anymore, his eyes glued to the ring as Happy landed a nasty uppercut. You stood up from your seat and stretched before making your way over and into the clubhouse. While louder and more active, the inside wasn’t as rowdy as the outside and there wasn’t nearly as much testosterone either. You made your way over to the bar and smiled at Chucky. 

“Another rum and coke please.”

The man nodded and handed you your drink, your hips swaying at the music playing and suddenly you had an idea. If Kozik didn’t want to take you home then you’d just have to play with him until he was the one that wanted to leave. Lyla and a pink-haired Croweater named Candy that you’d become friends with were slowly dancing together over in the other side of the room and you smirked as you realized exactly how you were going to trick Kozik. You quickly swallowed half of your glass and made your way over towards the girls, Lyla catching sight of you on the way. She playfully motioned you over and you walked the rest of the way, leaning down into her ear and whispering your plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kozik? I think you should come inside.” 

He looked over as he heard Lyla’s voice and groaned. 

“Just tell her maybe another 20 minutes and we can go.” 

“Oh no, she didn’t ask me to get you. I just thought you might wanna see this. She’s had a couple of drinks and she’s having quite a bit of fun. Getting a little frisky.” 

Kozik looked back over at her immediately, his jaw setting roughly. No way was some guy gonna be hanging out with you and he’d be damned if you were in there touching another man.

He quickly stood up and made his way into the clubhouse after you, his hands clenching into fists by his side, ready to start throwing punches. He was thoroughly shocked though when he found you and Candy dancing together. Her hands were on your hips, one a little lower than the other and practically gripping your ass while yours were over her shoulders, one of your hands woven into her hair. Both of your hips were swaying and your bodies were pressed tightly together, the closeness accentuating both of your cleavages. Even though his focus was entirely on you, It was an absolutely gorgeous sight and he felt his anger melting away and being replaced by arousal. He watched the two of you dance for a couple seconds more before sitting down on a nearby couch and watching the show.

You caught sight of him and smiled over your shoulder, moving a little slower but more sensually now. You were going to make him regret not taking you home when you’d asked. The two of you continued dancing and you pulled your hands back, running your thumb over her lips. She smirked at you mischievously and gently kissed the pad of your thumb, glancing over in Kozik’s direction and then giggling. 

“He’s coming over here. Guess he’s finally gonna let you get out of here.” 

You nodded just as you felt a hand on your shoulder and turned to see Kozik standing behind you, pupils blown out in lust. 

“Let’s go.” 

You laughed and shrugged winking over at Candy. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you should finish watching the fight like you wanted to.” 

He wasn’t having it though and roughly grabbed your hand, pulling you along behind him and out of the clubhouse. 

“Nope. We’re going home like you wanted. And you’re gonna get it.”


End file.
